Hope
by silent seabreeze
Summary: Redwall and Salamandastron have been conquered by two twin foxes, who grip Mossflower in the claw of a tyrant. The only hope for the woodlanders lies with two travellers, a mousemaid and a squirrelmaid. But what link does the mousemaid have with Martin?
1. Invasion

**Author's note** This idea came to me randomly when I was reading _Triss_. What if Redwall was conquered?

**Disclaimer** I do not own Redwall at all, that belongs to Mr Brian Jacques. I do, however, own the rather shiny books and some of the tapes and the immensely shiny Build your own Redwall Abbey –realizes what she has just said and stuffs her head down a hole-

Invasion

Tehera Redeyes lolled in the Abbot's chair in Great Hall, her eyes surveying the room, roving all around until they finally came to rest upon the Great Tapestry, upon which rested the figure of Martin the Warrior, founder, first warrior and protector of Redwall Abbey.

"Hah, didn't succeed this time, did you mouse, eh?" the harsh voice of Tehera cut across the silence.

She dropped off the chair and walked to face the picture, her voice mocking and filled with triumph.

"What happened to your great defenders? Fell before my army, that old stripedog, those mice and the Abbot, didn't stand a chance against the great horde of Tehera Redeyes!"

Martin's eyes showed no fear; he continued to smile fearlessly down at her. Driven into rage by his apparent unconcern, Tehera laughed madly and continued in the one-sided conversation.

"The creatures of Redwall are now slaves in their own Abbey! The otters can now stay in the water for the rest of their lives, now that my captains have drowned them, the squirrels shall never leave the treetops, they shall dangle of the pieces of rope that they died on and as for the Abbot and his bumbling followers, they shall stay and witness the changes at Redwall. For now I am the Ruler! Me, Tehera Redeyes!"

She threw back her head and howled. Those who heard shivered and stayed away from the mad silver-furred fox, knowing all too well of her insane temper. No-one wanted to get on the wrong side of Tehera Redeyes, as it could mean death.

Far, far away, on the coast where large waves break upon the rocks at the edge of the land, stood Salamandastron.

This giant mountain, which at one time spouted fire and ash, was the legendary home of the Badger Lords, though the one who ruled it now was no badger.

Tula Whitethorn stood at the window of the Badger Lord's chamber, looking out at the sea. Her eyes, devoid of any colour save the milky-white that she was known for, roved over the tideline, her mind wandering back to her twin sister, wondering if she had succeeded in her conquest of the famous Redwall Abbey. The fox, an identical image of her sister, snorted. No doubt the she too had succeeded, the sisters of Marbane Wildeyes were well known throughout the lands of ice and snow. Their eyes, one pair white, the other red, could cast a hypnotic spell, similar to that of a snake. When they were only cubs, they had slain their father, Marbane Wildeyes and had set sail with the horde of white furred rats, ferrets and foxes. They had landed on the shores of Mossflower. Tehera Redeyes had taken half of the horde and went to conquer Redwall Abbey, while Tula Whitethorn had taken her half to the Badger fortress of Salamandastron. Both sisters had succeeded in their conquests and now all of Mossflower lived in fear. Salamandastron and Redwall ruled by twin foxes and their law carried out by a horde of vermin. What was to become of them?

_Come on, you know you want to push that little review button. _


	2. Noonvalers

**Authors note** The computer has gone slightly wacko, so this might come a out as a load of random drabble. Sorry

**Disclaimer**As ever, the world of Redwall is owned by Brian Jacques, the song that Ayila sings, however, is MINE. Yes, I actaully wrote a song!

Noonvalers

'_See the roving river run_

_Over hill and dale_

_To a secret forest place_

_O my heart Noonvale_

_Look for me at dawning_

_When the sun's reborn_

_In the silent beauty_

'_Twixt the night and morn_

_Wait 'till the lark ascends _

_And skies are blue_

_There where the rainbow ends_

_I will meet you.'_

The sweet sound of a beast singing cut through the silence of noontide in Mossflower woodland.

The singer was a young mousemaid, tall slim and beautiful; she was garbed in the rough clothing of a traveller cum warrior, as was evident by the sword resting on the ground beside her.

She was sitting at the foot of a tall elder and stirring a bubbling pot with a long stick. She hummed the tune of a song and gazed around at the silent woodlands.

"Boo! Guess who?"

A squirrel dropped down from the tree she was camped underneath, causing her to start and drop the stick into the pot, making the contents splatter all over her.

The squirrel was entirely black, from the end of her bushy tail to tip of her twitching nose. She could blend in perfectly with a dark night or could pass for a shadow on a summer's day.

"Ayila! What have I told you about surprising me like that! I was cooking the lunch, now it is ruined!"she chided,the squirrel did not seem to heed her friend, instead, she began to juggle with the cooking implements and broke into a impromptu song:

'_Oh 'tis a delight to be a squirrel_

_High up, up so high!_

_We swing in the trees, do as we please_

_Though many may ask why_

_We seek to travel far from home_

_Swing up high do not toil_

_Through mud and leaf and twig and loam_

_Flowers, trees and soil_

_Laugh as we pass_

_Those weary creatures walking there_

_Though they are weary, we do not care_

_The trees laugh merrily as we pass them by, _

_Swinging up so high!'_

The squirrel chuckled and leapt around her friend, turning somersaults and cartwheeling.

"Oh stop being such a worrywart Rosie! It's just a spot of really bad cooking spilt, nothing to worry about."

Dawnrose slumped at the foot of the tall tree, shaking with mirth.

"Stop it, you annoying squirrel." She giggled and when Ayila did not, she scooped a spoonful of the mixture up and sent it whizzing in the squirrel's direction. It hit her full in the face, causing her stop dead, before diving off into the woodland and plunging her head into the clear, bubbling water of the stream that they had camped next to. She raised her dripping head and stuck her tongue out.

"Bleh, I think I swallowed some of that."

Dawnrose whacked her lightly on the paw. "Oh come on, my cooking isn't as bad as that!" Ayila shook her head.

"You must have killed off all your taste buds mate, if you couldn't taste how bad it was!"

Rose rolled her eyes and then picked her way back to where they had left their packs. She packed hers up and pulled her rough, homespun green cloak back on. She was just securing her sword across her back, the way she always carried it, when Ayila came back. She bounded up the tree, jumped off the highest branch, turned a somersault in mid-air and pulled her pack on in one fluid motion. Rose shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Come on, we had best get moving, before it turns dark. There's a storm on the way, can't you feel it?" She shouldered her pack and they struck northwards, following the stream. They laughed and chattered, unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows in the  
depths of the dark trees.


	3. Prisoners

**Authors note: **Sorry I have not posted for a while, but the Internet decided to disappear, so this was the first chance I had to get on it.

I am also looking for a proofreader, so any offers would be gratefully accepted.

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now the Redwall is not mine. Any mistakes are made through my stupidity.

Prisoners

The air was warm and sticky, the sky overcast and grey. The warm breeze did nothing to help the situation.

If one was to wander down to that particular stream bank at this part of the afternoon, they would not see anything out of the ordinary. The stream babbled and sang its way past a weeping willow, its long fonds swaying in the water. The bank was carpeted with grass and late spring flowers; daisies, cow parsley and dandelions. It was a pretty scene, but one repeated often throughout the woodlands. Nothing was there to mark it out as special.

"Ow, get off my tail Taggan!"

"I'm not on your tail; you're sitting on my paw!"

"I am not you great liar!"

"Liar? LIAR! You great addlebrain!"

"Snotnose!"

"Fatbelly!"

"Snaggletooth!"

The voices emanated from a large lilac bush, surrounded by long grass and nettles, but with a swathe cut into the grass to show where three beats had scuttled into hiding. The argument continued, the voices noting their displeasure with the weather, their position, the people who'd sent them out here but most of all, each other.

"Be quiet, both of you!" another voice broke in, sharp with annoyance. "I don't know why they send you both out on patrol at the same time, you make more noise that a nestful of magpies!"

There followed a long and rather sulky silence, punctuated by a few whispered insults and the sound a beast heaving a great sigh of resignation.

Suddenly, there was a sharp hiss and an arrow flew into the bush where the beats were hidden. This was swiftly followed by a second and then a third. There was a brief shriek of pain and then silence. A dark figure lifted their bow and nodded in grim satisfaction, before speeding away through the treetops.

The Abbot gazed sadly around his beloved Abbey. The orchards, which his creatures had tended with such loving care, were now stripped of all their fruit and stood, leaves turning prematurely red and brown and falling to the ground where they lay, in great crunching piles. The red sandstone, whose colour had so often reminded him of the beautiful red of the sunset, now gave off an unmistakable aura of blood and fear. Despite the warm air, he shuddered and pulled his dirty and ragged habit tighter about him.

A scrawny rat overseer aimed a hard kick at him, striking him on the legs and calling him to stumble and fall. The rat stood over him, cracking a long, cruel whip and kicking the prone form of the mouse again.

"No stopping! Wait until yer all in the enclosure, then you an all get a good night's sleep! D'you 'ear me! DO YOU?" Dealing the Father Abbot a final savage kick, he turned, leaving the old squirrel to struggle back to his feet on his own. Several Abbeybeasts helped him up, casting worried glances in the direction of the rat, 'lest he turn around.

They finally reached the wood structure the stood in a corner of the Abbey walls, close to the pond. It amused Tehera to let them be able to see water, so cold, so inviting, but not be able to reach it, to be able to stretch a paw out and touch the wet mud on it's banks, but not be able to reach the clean water.

Or so she thought.

In truth, no Redwallers even thought of trying to drink from the now polluted water. Too many creatures had died or been thrown in there for them ever to want to even touch it again. They sat, despairing and alone, imprisoned within their own Abbey as darkness crept in over the horizon.

Something happened, however, when the dying sun's final rays disappeared over the dark horizon. The atmosphere, which before had been so depressed and sad, now tensed, as if stretched. Some of the more strong and hardy beasts moved to the edges of the cage, keeping watch.

Everybeast looked up, searching and waiting for something. They were soon rewarded.

A small shape darted across the sky and swooped down to land on the wooden bars of the cage. A small robin, with a bright red belly and brown wings, which fluttered and twitched as he gave his message and when it had been delivered, he flew quickly off, not wanting to stay a moment longer than necessary.

"The Corim send word that the fox has been sending out more and more patrols, her began "and they are not all looking for them. Some of the vermin have been sent to round up any woodlanders that they might find, to bring back to Redwall as slaves."

A gasp of horror went around the gathered creatures. A young clenched his paws fiercely "Woodlanders enslaved? The dirty vermin? How dare they!"

"Calm yourself, Ade," the Father Abbot said in his kind, warm voice "Carry on, Chubb."

The robin coughed and continued "Harrumph. They say that none have been found as yet, the Corim are doing all they can to conceal them, but they are hard pressed, after all, there are only twoscore of them at best to spread around the woodland. Mother Tamlin says that you must help anybeast from the woodlands who is sent here to work."

"Of course we shall. Is there any other news?" the Abbot asked, anxiously.

"The Corim suggest that you start to hoard weapons and food, that is all." With a final cough, he flitted away through the sky.

"W-what does that mean, Father Abbot?" the quavering voice of Old Modge, the gatekeeper queried.

"It means," Ade, the otter who had interrupted earlier, replied for the Abbot, "that we're getting out soon , mates."

That night, they fell asleep with hope, for the first time in a season.

**Now come on, just push that little review button…**


	4. Sleep, Grief and Information

**Author's note:** I know, I know, two chapters in one day, I have way to much time on my hands.

Oh and thank you to all the people who have reviewed, I have tried to keep all your comments in mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Redwall and never will do, you should know that.

Sleep, grief and information

A drop of water fell onto Rose's ear and she looked up into the menacing sky. Huge black clouds were rolling in, masking the dark red and pink of the sunset. A huge rumble sounded nearby, with the quick dart of lightening following immediately after. Rose spun around to face her friend.

"A storm! Quick get the tent out!"

In a few moments a square of grey material was stretched between the branches of a young elder and the strong limbs of an oak. The flapping edges were weighted down with heavy stones found in the nearby stream and they both crouched underneath it, just as the rain came.

There was little or no warning before the torrent of water cascaded down into the woodlands. Flattening grass and plants, turning soil into mud and swelling streams, it thundered down, as if a mighty waterfall had been let loose.

The two maids huddled beneath their makeshift tent. Luckily, due to a plant juice that had been soaked into the material, it held strong, keeping the worst of the rain off them.

They gazed despondently out at the trees. Miserable weather has the power of making all others miserable too, so Rose took out a small wooden flute and began to blow into it, causing the instrument to hum a low, soothing melody. She nudged Ayila.

"What do you say to a song, eh? Something to cheer us up. What about _'As I strolled along the Riverbank'_? It was always your favourite.

But Ayila did not seem in the mood for music or songs. In fact, she did not seem in the mood for anything apart from sleeping. She stretched and rolled over, murmuring a sleepy 'G'night Rose,' before falling into slumber.

A faint perfume stole into Rose's nostrils and her eyelids began to droop. The flute slipped from her grip and her head nodded. The scent grew stronger and she slumped to the ground, not noticing the dark shapes that loomed around them, or the roughness of rope as it was tied around their paws. She made no sound as they were carried away by the figures, clothed in robes of mottled brown, green and grey-ish black, deep into the woodlands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hares cannot last more than a day without complaining at least ten times that they are hungry. It is a well known fact.

The remaining hares of the Long Patrol, however, are an exception to this rule.

They had not eaten for days and their hunger showed in their eyes. Many had open wounds that they made no effort to staunch. The fatally wounded were stretched out on the grass, a score of them, waiting to die. All was lost. Salamandastron had fallen.

Theirs had been a magnificent last stand. Standing on the very summit of the mountain, raining fire and arrows upon the sea of vermin. And then, when all had been used up, charging from the top of the mountain and into the mass. They had done mighty damage, considering their small number.

But, it did not change the stark truth. They had been defeated. They had lost. The Long Patrol, were famed throughout the land as the upholders of justice and good. Even without a Badger Ruler, they were a formidable force. The tales went back through seasons of their mighty victories against overwhelming odds. When Lord Stonepaw had fallen, when the mountain had been attacked by Farahgo the Assassin, when they had accompanied Tiria Wildlough to the Green Isle.

But this time, there were simply too many for them to fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Honeysuckle Daisybine gazed at the rain that fell about her. She knew that it was soaking her fur and flattening her ears, but she somehow could not feel it. It was as if she had floated out of her mind as she sat, gazing at nothing, hearing nothing, feeling nothing and thinking nothing.

It was all lost. All that she had ever hoped and dreamed of. The mountain fortress of Salamandastron had been taken by vermin, and she and her fellow warriors had been running ever since.

The vague sounds of orders being shouted and beasts moving drifted back to her and she remembered how to move. She turned her head, taking in the scene with dull eyes.

They had found an old cave, situated in a large pine grove, close to Salamandastron. The fatally wounded had been laid at the back, where there was a natural carpet of soft sand and pine needles. The front entrance was guarded by the few hares who were able to fight. The rest lay exhausted, hungry and empty, trying to fall asleep.

Honeysuckle became aware of the old hare standing in front of her and automatically shot upright and snapped her eyes to the front. The hare smiled sadly and raised his paws. "At ease. Honeysuckle, help the others inside the cave. It's lashing down with rain," he smiled humourlessly "Or hadn't you noticed?"

Honeysuckle jerked herself awake and blinked, as if coming out of a deep sleep. She threw up a salute. "Yes sir."

"Good gal, dismissed."

She ran off and began to help the wounded into the relative dryness of the cave. Sergeant Flax looked after her and nodded approvingly. "Chin up," he murmured "Chin up, wot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tula Whitethorn did not sleep. She did not need to. Her senses were always razor sharp. Her eyes as keen a hawk's, ears that could hear the sound of a feather touching the ground and a nose that, it was said, could smell a scent that was three days old.

She wandered her new fortress, whilst others slept. Every time she passed a guard or hordebeast, they would avert their eyes and stop, dead-still, until she had passed by.

It was on one of her night-time wanderings, that a strange mood possessed her. Tula always kept her feelings to herself; she never showed temper or pleasure, unlike her sister, but now, a thin smile crossed her lips and she hummed the tune to a song as she strode purposefully along corridors and through still, dark rooms.

She had just received some very good news from Chubb, a robin she kept in her employ. It seemed that her sister had not been very thorough in capturing Redwall Abbey. Some beasts had escaped and formed a resistance with some silly name like Carum or Charal. No wait, she had it, Corim. Her smile widened. It seemed that the…Corim was sending messages to their little friends inside Redwall. News of her sister's movements and their own plans for setting the slaves free. She was so pleased with herself that she rubbed her hands together, gloating.

Her sister would be _very_ pleased with this information. It just had to come at the right price.

**Now you know the drill: REVIEW!**


	5. Dreams and riddles

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but my computer decided it hated me and wouldn't let me on for a couple of days and then when I finally got on, the Internet wasn't working either. It's a conspiracy I tell you! –shakes fist at computer-

**Discalimer:** I don't own any part of Redwall, though the riddle is mine –sets police tape around it- MINE I tell you.

Dreams

The storm had passed, leaving behind it that fresh newness that the earth always takes on after a storm. The still-damp grass steamed gently as the sun warmed it and gave of a musky smell- of mud, of rain, of damp soil. Small birds hopped and chattered high up in the forest branches, berating the bad weather.

A figure skipped among the braches in the treetops. A small form, though undeniably fast and agile, whipping through the trees like a small whirlwind.

Not much could be seen of this mysterious figure. A woodlander they were, for sure, but as to what type- well, it was anyone's guess.

They paused as the sounds of squabbling voices reached them. They reached into a quiver strapped to their back, notching an arrow into their bowstring and holding it loosely, but ready, if they needed to defend themselves.

The owners of the voices emerged from the trees; an otter, two shrews, a mouse and a mole, all arguing vociferously about something. The figure remained hidden and listened.

"It's not right, Bark," the mouse, a young, lean creature, obviously a warrior, was saying. "They're harmless, two young maids- woodlanders by the looks of things. Why should they be any harm to us?"

There was the audible sound of a beast grinding their teeth in irritation. "_Because, _Arren, we have not seen them before. They are complete strangers and the only strangers allowed in Mossflower woodlands are the wolf's servants. They are spies, warrior, and nothing more."

One of the shrews spoke up. "I think that Arren is right. True, we have not seen them before, but they seem good and true of heart. When they wake up, we can question them and learn their true purpose." They strode away through the woodlands, still debating over the fate of the maids.

The figure perched in the tree above them narrowed their eyes and smirked to themselves. "Interesting," they murmured "Very interesting." And then, they sped away into the woods.

Rose was still unconscious. The black that had folded her into its deep embrace showed to signs of parting and Rose showed no signs of wanting it to. She was happy here, safe and contented, like that of a babe in a parent's embrace.

But a voice was calling to her though the darkness, a voice that would not be ignored.

"Rose, Dawnrose of Redwall and Noonvale, listen to me." The voice was strong and courageous and Rose felt herself drift towards it. The darkness receded and she found herself on a familiar worn path. It was night, though if you looked at the sky above the large redstone building at the end of the path, you would think otherwise. It was a bright orange of flames and fire, sparks flew up from it, illuminating the night sky. Rose did not need to turn her head, to know that the person who had called to her was standing beside her.

The scene changed. The sound of battle and bloodshed sounded over the woodlands and Rose could see the conflict in the woods beyond the building. The woodlanders were fighting rats and foxes. She gasped as a shrew was stabbed in the back by another shrew, who dropped the weapon he had used and fled. Again the scene changed, showing the building many times in times of conflict. A might army of birds swooped down to land on the roofs, a squirrel and a huge beast fought outside its gates, an otter, badly wounded raising a magnificent sword high into the air, an army of hares marching out from its gates…the scenes were too numerous to count.

Then, it changed again and she found herself on a desolate beach, with the mournful cry of the gulls in her ears and the greedy lapping of the waves at her feet. A mouse faced her, clothed in a simple green habit.

"_Dawnrose…"_ his voice was gentle and kind.

Rsoe found that she instinctively knew his name and replied. "Yes Martin?"

He gazed at her solemnly and then held his paws out, as if asking for something.

"_They've taken Redwall, Rose, Redwall has fallen." _

She did not know what he meant, but she was filled with a strange sadness and grief which she could not understand.

The mouse had not finished. _"You must help them, Rose, help my Redwallers. Help them as I could not, when they needed me most."_

She nodded "I am listening, Martin."

He began to recite words, words that burned themselves onto her memory.

'_Redeyes sits in Hate Grall_

_Whitethorn stands by window wide_

_Seabirds wheel and call to grey skies_

_Shining silver, earthy green_

_One is the other, once they are seen_

_Flashing steel and questing swords,_

_Silver fins stir white foam fords _

_Red, red rose climbs bloodied walls_

_Petals close, petal falls_

_Sorrow falls upon sunset walls_

_Friendship halted by killer keen_

_A debt repaid, a descendant seen_

_Add and subtract to find the blade_

_In the house where it was laid_

_White ghost and silver snake_

_Friends of enemies must you make_

_For the location, take this, the name of one_

_Who helped me and stayed, when they were all gone_

_Mother to goldenstripe, Mother to all_

_First Mother to everybeast, at Redwall!'_

He stopped and smiled a sad smile at her and she found herself feeling inexplicably sad, happy and angry in equal measures. But before she could voice the many questions that were crowding her mind, he raised a paw and motioned for her to keep quiet.

'_Explain the meeting to them, Rose, they will understand…' _He faded away like a memory and she fell into a deep, contented sleep.

The Whitethorn's scouts returned triumphant. They had been foraging for food in the surrounding groves and small forests of Salamandastron and had been about to turn back and make their way to the mountain, when a shout from a ferret, foraging over by a small stream, had alerted them.

"Captain, over here, lookit wot I found!"

Their captain, a grumpy and ill-tempered stoat named Naban, stomped over to where the shouts had originated. The rest of the party held their breath for the shouts of pain and anger that would probably follow.

What they got however, was a shout of surprise, then disbelief and then joy.

The Captain trudged back up the hill, carrying something wrapped in a small bundle of white cloth, the party kept their distance, until he came close to them and held out the bundle with a mixture of disdain and greed on his face.

The vermin all ventured over to look and drew back, shaking their heads in wonder.

"Would yer lookit that, mates."

"Wait 'til the Whitethorn sees this."

The fox who had uttered this comment earned himself a smack over the head from Naban.

"I found this, allright?" he snarled "If anybeast is gonna get hisself a reward for this, its gonna be me, so keep her grubby paws off it!" And with that, he stumped off down the hill.

Tula Whitethorn was having a visit from the little robin, Chubb, when the patrol arrived back. When the breathless messenger had gasped out his message to her, she leapt up and flew down the stairs and out where the jubilant patrol was waiting. They all snapped to attention when she approached, but she had eyes only for the little bundle that Captain Naban held out to her. She unfolded the cloth and peered inside, before letting out a low sigh of amazement.

Inside nestled a sleeping badger cub, scarcely more than a few weeks old.

**REVIEW! (and I dare you to guess the meaning of the riddle)**


	6. Revelations and Strawberry Pie

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not getting this up sooner, but my computer decided to delete my very-nearly-finished first type-up of this, so I had to start from scratch.

And no-one had guessed the meaning(s) of the riddle yet. Really, I am ashamed.

Oh, and thanks to all my luvverly reviewers- Clouded Horizon, InChrist-Billios, Nasgul07 and Redwallfreak108. You guys are great!

**Disclaimer:** This is not the remotest possible chance that I own Redwall. Not a brick. not a stone, not a speck of dust, nothing.

Revelations and Strawberry Pie

Four dead.

The day dawned bright and clear after the night's storm, the apologetic sun peeping over the dark horizon and giving a pink edge to the clouds and a golden wash to the sky.

Four had died that night. As the rain hammered down on the roof of the cave and the wind howled and moaned through the entrance, four hares had let go of life. They were buried early the next morning.

Honeysuckle had risen early and replaced one of the hares who were on watch at and around the entrance of the cave. She turned and gazed to where the dead hares had been buried. Four freshly turned patches of earth marked where they lay, soon, not even that would remain. No-one would know that four beasts lay beneath that ground, beasts who had fought for freedom and good against injustice and tyranny.

A commotion in the cave behind her caught her attention and she turned to see a healer crouching down beside a wounded hare. They murmured together for a few seconds, before the Healer rose again, tears sparkling in her eyes and snaking down her face. The wounded hare closed their eyes and sighed softly. The Healer leant down and pulled the blanket that they rested on up and over their face, covering them from view.

Five dead.

Honeysuckle gripped her javelin tightly. This was WRONG! The Long Patrol, skulking in a dark cave, hiding from vermin. They were slowly starving, they dared not venture into the forest to gather food 'lest they alert the fox's vermin scouts to their presence. At least they had fresh water, she though humourlessly. Some had had the presence of mind to catch some of the rain that had fallen the previous night.

_So, at least while we starve to death, we will never be thirsty, _she thought bitterly.

_Of course, a group, three or four hares, moving together through a dense forest, galloping over the flatlands and beach within sight of Salamandastron, they will make noise however quiet they try to be. But one hare, a lone hare who has had experience of camouflage and stealth, well they have a chance of passing unnoticed. They have a chance of bringing back some food…_

But as the idea occurred to her, the consequences of such an action hit her. Even if she succeeded, she would be abandoning her post here, and that was not to mention the risks that were involved. If a vermin party spotted her in the flatlands, if she made a sound near the mountain, if they _saw_ her…

But, glancing over to the cave, at the sick and wounded hares lying there, she knew that her mind was already made up.

She edged along the wall until a craggy outcrop if rock hid her from view. Then she turned and loped silently into the surrounding forest, clutching her javelin tightly in one paw, the other resting on her bow, slung over her back. Soon, she was lost from view.

Six dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness and pain were the first things that Ayila wakened to. Her head throbbed and her mouth was dry. She also seemed to be tied. Around the paws and…yes around the footpaws too. She kicked out with her bound feet and felt a furry form beside her. Her kick was rewarded with a sleepy groan. Good, Rose was here too.

Now, where _was_ here? She squinted around, trying to ignore the ache in her head. As she woke up a bit more, and her eyes got used to the dark, she was able to make out shapes. A barrel there and a sack there… Oh, they were in a store room.

"Well," she said out loud "If they intend to keep us here, then at least we won't starve."

Immensely cheered by this thought, she turned her attention to the rope that bound her paws. Having had her fair share of close scrapes and encounters involving her being tied up in one form or another, she was not unduly worried. They had got out of worse.

The sounds of beasts moving outside caught her attention and she nudged Rose with her foot, provoking a moan and a sleepy mumble. She nudged her again, harder, and this time, Rose opened her eyes and glared at her friend.

"What?"

Ayila nodded towards the door "Looks like we've been captured again. Why is it that we always seem to be taken and tied up in a darkened room? Why can't they just tap up nicely on the shoulder and say 'Excuse me, but we've seen you wandering through these woods and would like to know whether you are an enemy'? Then, at least, you don't have to go through the whole business of being knocked out, and then tied up, and then deposited somewhere…"

"Ayila," Rose said, her eyes closed and her voice dangerously quiet "Be quiet."

But Ayila was getting into her stride now and would not be stopped "…it reminds me of that time when we were caught be that tribe of mice. Very polite they were, said sorry very nicely when they realised they had made a mistake and even offered us a nice cup of mint tea and some pie before we left. Very nice pie it was too, I seem to remember it had strawberries in it…Ooooof!" the 'Ooooof' showed where Rose had lost all patience and whacked her.

They sat for several moments in sulky silence (Ayila muttering about strawberry pie and tea) when the door swung open. They shielded their eyes from the brightness of the light that flooded into the room and so were unable to see the beasts who had walked in until after a few moments after they had done so.

A tall, menacing otter, a shrew, a mole, a mouse and a huge female badger all stood, regarding them solemnly. Ayila made a little bleat of annoyance.

"If you are going to tie us up and leave us in a darkened room, then at least have the decency to open the door _slowly_, so that we aren't blinded by the light that heralds your arrival."

The mole peered into the room. "Bo hurr, marm, us'uns carn't see you'uns from ee darkness. Us'uns need ee loightness to see ee!"

Rose smiled a wan smile "Mole logic is always impossible to argue against."

The otter now spoke "Be quiet maid. And you Foremole, don't encourage 'em!" he stepped closer to where they were tied "Now, what are two young maids like you two doing wandering the forests in a night like that? Spies, scouts mayhaps?"

Rose, seeing his aggression, decided to fight fire with fire. She looked him up and down fearlessly. "And what's it to you, streamdog?"

He bristled, but a voice from the doorway stopped him from retorting.

"Skipp! Stop, do you not see who she is?"

They all turned sharply. Silhouetted again the light streaming through the door, stood an old hedgehog, wearing a dusty brown habit and clutching a heavy volume in his paws. He looked from Rose to a page he held open and back again.

"Tyg?" The mouse spoke for the first time. "What do you mean? What have you found?"

Tyg stepped through the doorway and approached, holding the book at the appropriate page so that they could all see. "Laterose of Noonvale, daughter of Urran Voh and Aryah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A small form whipped through the branches of the Mossflower trees. The dappled light shone on her face, catching features of her face and throwing them into sharp relief. Her fur, from what was shown, was of a mottled grey and brown, her eyes a deep amber. She grinned, showing sharp teeth. Her morning had gone well. Three soldiers dead and she had shot down some birds for food.

She reached a tall elder that overlooked a huge lump of grass and earth in the ground. Swinging herself down from the tree, she burrowed into the mound, emerging in a sizeable cavern, dug from the earth and shored up with tall, strong wooden posts. She swung her pack down onto the soft earth and then padded to the centre of the cavern, chattering to herself.

"So what have we got to eat then? What nice, tasty food has Dhalia got today then?" she rummaged around in her pack and pulled out three small, feathered bodies.

"Well, we have a nice fat woodpigeon, a magpie. We don't like them, nasty noisy birds, greedy and covetous," she shuddered and continued, turning to the last body "Oh, a robin. Nice fat robin. Robin will do for supper. Dhalia likes robin, so she does." The odd creature continued in her one-sided conversation, her long tail whipping about as she plucked the robin and set it to cook. Those who saw her would say she was mad. Those who observed her closely would say different. Quite, quite different.

**Author's Note **Pwease review, pwease, pwease pease? I don't have much of a life, you know, just school.

And yes, I have written Ayila slightly like a hare this chapter, but mainly because I'm hungry for fooooooood. And choooooooocolate. –drools-

Ayila: Ahem, anyway, while my creator dreams about chocolate, I am to tell you that guesses on the riddle are still very much welcome and she will _try_ to update soon –looks nervously at Tess, who is now beginning to chew her sleeve- Um, that is all…I guess..goodbye. Oh and REVIEW.


	7. Introductions and Escapees

**Author's Note:** I really am spoiling you, two chapters in one day (sort of). I'm going to be at the Guide Dog Gala day tomorrow, and so won't be able to write, so I am making up for it my posting a chapter now instead. For those of you who are confused about Rose, don't worry, all will be explained next chapter (hopefully)

And yes, the rating has gone up, because Tehera goes on a killing spree! Whoo.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a stone of Redwall yadda yadda yadda, you should know this by now.

Introductions and escapees

Yowls and yells emanated from the Great Hall. The wolf inside was beating a fox captain half to death. And enjoying it.

Crimson blood flew up around the two vermin. The fox was still conscious, despite having half his flesh flayed off him and was breathing in deep, ragged gasps, his eyes rolling into his head and emitting small whimpers between breaths.

Tehera was covered in spots of blood. She was breathing heavily and had stopped a few moments ago, when the whip had finally broken. She flung it away contemptuously and pulled the fox close to her. Her fetid breath hit him as she spoke and he tried not to gag.

"That's what any guards of willmine get, when a prisoner escapes. Spread the words to my captains and get you out into the woodlands with a group of scouts. I want that creature back by next sunrise. _Do you hear me?"_

The fox, Rammat, managed a small whisper "T-to hear is to o-obey, my mistress."

She shoved him away, sending him sprawling on the stained flagstones. "Get you gone!" she roared at him "And don't think of returning unless it is with my slave!"

He scampered away and she sat heavily in the Abbot's chair, glaring at the other beasts who were in the Hall with her. "Well, what are you staring at addlebrains? Someone clear this mess up and get me a flagon of ale and some of those little breads that they have. Move!"

Two slavesshot offto fulfil Tehera's wishes on her preferred food, whilst another, a young molemaid, knelt to wash the flagstones clear of blood.

The wolf watched her through half-closed eyes.

"Do ye know why they call me the Redeyes, maid?"

The molemaid trembled and shook her velvety head "N-n-no, m-marm, oi do not."

The wolf leant down and tipped the molemaid's chin, so that she was looking directly into her eyes. "Then I will show ye."

The maid trembled and tried not to blink as she stared into her ruler's eyes. She suddenly inexplicably sleepy and the only thing she could hear was the fox's voice. Her head nodded, her eyes closed, her body slumped…

When the two slaves returned bearing Tehera's food, they were confronted with a terrible sight. On the wet, red floor, was the body of the molemaid, a kitchen knife sticking out of her back. Tehera was looking at her innocently, as if she had nothing to do with it. She turned to face the slaves, her blood-red eyes wide and pleading.

"I had nothing to do with this, she just took the knife and stabbed herself! There was nothin' I could do!"

The slaves stood, horrified, transfixed, by the body on the floor. Tehera turned to the vermin assembled there, appealing to them. "You saw her mates! There was nothing to be done! She just picked up the knife and stabbed herself!"

The guards nodded earnestly "Aye, Queen, you did nothin' to her."

"Picked up the knife herself, she did…"

"…plunged it in her back, nothin' we could do…"

Tehera suddenly let out a bark of maniacal laughter and grabbed the tray from their hands. She took a gulp of the ale and bit into one of the scones that she had taken a particular liking to. She waved at the two slaves. "Clear that mess up and git that body from out of my sight!"

They hurried to comply with her order, not wanting to end up like the molemaid. Beasts could not be account to for their actions, when they gazed into Tehera's red eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ade was terrified. There had been no sounds of pursuit or vermin, but he still did not let his guard down. For all he knew, they could be hiding in the bushes behind him.

He whipped around as that thought occurred to him and breathed a silent sigh of relief as he reassured himself that there was nothing there.

The escape had been easy. He had been working on his manacles for days and he had always been very agile. The guard had not been paying attention, snoozing as he was in the midday sun. No, the hard part was remaining unseen and finding the Corim.

_Corim_, he snorted. Who had thought of that name anyway? He knew it stood for Council of Resistance in Mossflower, but it was still very strange.

A sound in the treetops above his head made him duck under a huge lilac bush. Looking up, he saw nothing, but his senses had been greatly dulled by his captivity…

Oh Martin! The Abbeybeasts! Hejumped upright and shot off through Mossflower, berating himself. How could he stay still when Redwallers were suffering? The same Redwallers who had taken him in when he was only a young otter, cared for him, provided him a home…

There it was again! He peered around for the source of the noise, but again saw nothing. He resumed his journey, becoming increasingly aware that somebeast was following him. He was just about to call out, when he felt a piercing pain in his right arm. Looking down, he saw the green feathered shaft of an arrow sticking out of it.

His legs suddenly felt weak and he collapsed, his head swimming. Darkness began to creep in from the edges of his vision. He was dimly aware of a beast bending over him, tying him up, gagging him…

_Martin save me, _were his last thoughts, before the darkness carried him away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was hard to say who was more surprised; Rose or Skipper.

Rose won, by a whisker's breadth. She stared at the old hedgehog (as well as she could, considering that he was standing with the light shining from behind him. All very dramatic, but she still couldn't see very well) and wondered whether, at last, she had gone mad.

All was explained, however, when she leant forwards to take a closer look at the book he held out to her.

A picture, surrounded by neat writing. A picture of a mousemaid, pretty, young…a picture of _her._

She blinked and shook her head, trying to take all of this in. Suddenly, the hedgehog's words registered with her.

_Laterose of Noonvale, daughter of Urran Voh and Aryah. _She was sure that she had heard those words somewhere else before. _Laterose of Noonvale…_Suddenly, her dream came back to her, the strange visions, the mouse…Martin, he had been called, his message to her…She broke off a sharp gasp and shook her head wildly. Luckily, nobeasts had noticed her odd behaviour. The Badger was talking to Skipper and the mouse.

"Arren, Skipp, untie them. They have no secret purpose of being here, other than wanting to cross Mossflower woodlands. I have a feeling that they have a story to tell us."

As they massaged the life back into their paws, Rose and Ayila thanked the Badger.

"Thank you, Lady."

"Aye, thank you, any longer and I think my arms would have forgotten that they were attached to my paws."

The Badger nodded to them both. "I apologise for your treatment. We thought you were the wolf's spies. My name is Mother Tamlin and this" she said, indicating the mouse "is Arren. He was–is, our Abbey warrior. And these," she said, indicating the rest of the bests with her "are Log-a-log Wurren, Foremole Deeper, Skipper of Otters and Tygann, our Abbey recorder."

Rose and Ayila nodded to them. All except Skipper returned their greeting.

Mother Tamlin raised her eyebrows and then made for the door. "We shall talk at supper, shall we?"

**Review I tell you! Pwease? You know it makes me feel happy...**


	8. Lunch and visitors

**Author's note: Well hello there and welcome to another instalment of _Hope. _Hope you like it (heehee, pardon the pun) **

**I know there are rather a lot of scene changes, but the story has to be moved on, wot! If you're confused about anything you can, oh, I don't know, _review _maybe and ask me?**

**Heh, well anyway I'll shut up know as I see the evil looks I am getting from my characters (they want to get started you see, they are rather impatient)**

**Disclaimer: Not a brick, not a stone, not an acorn. **

Lunch and visitors

It was eerily quiet as Honeysuckle padded through the woods. Not a bird sang, not a leaf rustled. The trees seemed to be holding their breath, waiting, waiting for…

Crack! She stepped on a twig, which snapped under-paw. She jumped backwards several yards and then realised what the sound was.

_Stop being silly_ she told herself sternly _You have a job to do._

On through the forest she went, paw on her bow, ready in case she saw something that could serve as food.

A sudden bird call caused her to look sharply up. On a branch of a tall pine, sat a woodpigeon, trilling happily to the morning sky. Honeysuckle moved without hesitation, pulling an arrow out and pulling the bowstring back.

Twang! She released the arrow and the bird fell. She reached it and picked it up, looking down at it with satisfaction. Lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I say, captain, you haven't seen that gel Honeysuckle anywhere have you?"

Captain Darnel looked up from where he was sitting. His mouth was dry and his stomach rumbling; he had not eaten for days and they were trying to conserve water. He felt weak and dizzy, the world swam before his eyes and when he stood, he would most likely fall over again. And he was one of the lucky ones.

"No Sarge, I haven't. Why, what's wrong?" Sergeant Flax looked worried and that in itself was unusual.

He scratched his head "Well, it's just that she was standing by the entrance this morning, on guard duty. Just before-" his voice faltered "just before young Whin died. And then," he continued, stubbornly not wanting to dwell on the death of the young hare "she was gone, just disappeared, wot. And it's…odd," he finished.

Captain Darnel felt around for his javelin and stood up shakily. "If I know that gel," he replied "Then there's only one place she could have disappeared to, wot."

"You don't mean…?" Sergeant Flax began.

"That's exactly what I mean, sir. The forest."

"But there are vermin groups out! Surely she wouldn't be so stupid…" Sergeant Flax sat down beside Captain Darnel, shaking his head "No, what am I saying, wot? She's young and perilous and we are all starving. Stands to reason that she'd think…"

The captain leapt up, clutching his javelin. "I'm going after her, sah. 'Tis too dangerous for a young maid to be out in the woods alone, when there are vermin about. Permission to leave, sah?"

The Sergeant nodded "Permission granted, captain and good luck."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had felled many birds and found many other edible plants, roots and berries before Honeysuckle felt that she had sufficient supplies to turn back. She was in a good mood. She herself had eaten a good many of the things she had found and had a full stomach once more. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and for the first time since Salamandastron had fallen, she felt happy. As she walked, she broke into a song that had been sung back at her mountain home.

'_Hi there, you there, mister bee_

_why do you buzz so high over me?_

_To save your honey, mister bee_

_You'll have to fly fast to lose me_

_Hi there, you there, birds that sing_

_Tweet and chirp at everything_

_With sweet voices call and wings that fly_

_Carry you up into the sky_

_Hi there, you there Lady butterfly_

_Dancing, soaring high in the sky_

_What should trouble you, what should you care?_

_Winging your way on your own up there?_

_For all the creatures in the sky,_

_I do so wish that I could fly_

_Soar into blue up there with you_

_High up in the sky!'_

She finished her ditty with a twirl and a double ear-clap and the birds in the braches above her flew away in alarm.

Suddenly, a cracking twig behind her brought her to her senses and she whirled around, paws fumbling to hold onto her supplies and reach for her bow. A dark shape suddenly appeared from the bushes behind her and knocked her to the ground. She screamed, but a paw was clamped over her mouth.

"Hush now," the other beast whispered "Or we're both deadbeasts."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ayila stared around, wide-eyed, at the place they found themselves in when they emerged from the (ahem) storeroom.

The walls were made from a crumbling sandstone. In some places it was red, in some dusty pink, in some, sunset ornage, in some, dark red. The walls were carved with strange markings and carvings which made her shudder uneasily as she looked at them. Though the place was well-lit and there were creatures with her, she felt like a small babe again, cowering from a nightmare. This place was evil and she didn't like it.

She turned to tell Rose as much, only to find her preoccupied. She seemed to be staring at nothing, and muttering under her breath. Ayila nudged her.

"Rose? What is it?"

But Rose didn't answer; she seemed to be having a conversation with a beast that wasn't there. This frightened Ayila more than the wall carvings. It was perhaps because of this that she was louder than she intended when she said "Rose! Snap out of it! What's the matter?"

They halted and the others stared at the two maids. Skipper seemed about to say something, when Foremole Deeper shushed him "Shush 'ee zurr, ee maid be having a visheon."

It seemed so, for a few seconds later Rose blinked and shook her head. She smiled uneasily and turned to Mother Tamlin.

"I have just been visited by Martin the Warrior," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ade woke to pitch blackness. Literally. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. There was no sign of the…creature who had knocked him out, for which he could only give his heartfelt thanks.

He tried to scramble upright, only to find that his hands and feet were tied. Cursing, he went for trying to sit up and only just succeeded. He blinked and looked around, finding that it wasn't so dark as he first thought.

It wasn't as deserted either.

As his eyes adjusted to the light (or lack of it) he saw a crouched form in the centre of the room. They were putting twigs, moss and dry leaves down in the recognisable form of a fire. When finished, they sparked to stones together expertly and the kindling feed hungrily. The flames leapt up; red and orange, blue and yellow, illuminating the creature who had captured him.

As he saw her features, his mind reeled with horror. What had _happened_ to that beast to make her like that?

She saw his face and let out a burst of laughter. She approached him, holding a stick with a burning spark one end. He flinched as she brought it close to his face. She giggled again and blew that spark out, letting the stick drop to the floor.

"What have we got here then?" Her voice, was not rough and grating like he had imagined it, it wasn't high-pitched or interspersed with giggling either. It was surprisingly soft and gentle, in a sharp contrast to her face.

_But she is mad!_ He thought, wildly _She must be!_

She appraised him carefully and then turned away, muttering to herself "An otter. Otters like good, hot food. Nice food, to fill the stomach, don't they my dear?" She turned back to him and held out a steaming bowl. When he hesitated, she grinned and scooped a bit out herself. She gulped it down. "See? This is not poisoned food, not bad food. Dhalia would never serve bad, poisoned food, would she, my pet?" She turned her gaze to the fire again and hurried back to it. "Fire is dying down, the fire mustn't die down, otherwise its gets cold and dark. Youngbeasts don't like cold darkness, eh?"

As she chatted away to herself, Ade reached a tentative paw down to the bowl she had left. He sniffed it carefully and let an expression of ecstasy pass over his face. It was piping hot shrimp 'n' hotroot soup-an otter speciality.

He began to wolf it down, not paying any attention to his captor. She was watching him with a surprising expression of motherly concern on her face. As he finished, she came over and took the bowl away. He watched her warily as she busied herself over on the other side of the cave.

When she came back, he yelped with fright and began to pull on his bonds. She tutted and slit them through with the sharp knife she had produced. "Youngbeasts, always jumping to conclusions. You're like that, aren't you my pet? I can never get a word in edgeways. Now hold still, otter and let me look at your back."

She turned him round. His back was scarred with angry, open wounds from the slaver's whips. She picked up something from the pack she had brought over and dabbed it on the wounds. He jumped with surprise at the sudden coolness, the relief from the fiery pain that they gave him. His captor…Dhalia, nodded approvingly and bound them in a clean bandage.

"Now, my dear," she said, when all this was finished "You sit down by the fire and tell me all about yourself. Dhalia doesn't get any visitors anymore, does she my pet?"

**-Gasp- Who is the strange creature that has attacked Honeysuckle? What will the Abbeybeasts say about Martin's visit? What and who is Dhalia (and who is she speaking to?) What has happened to her face? Will Mossflower ever be free again? Will Tess ever stop leaving so many cliffhangers?**

**Who knows?**

**Okay, I know this isn't my best chapter (in fact, it's probably my least favourite) but I promise I'll get the story going soon.**

**And any guesses as to where the Corim have set up camp? Put them in your REVIEWS.**


	9. Fear and Resistance

**Author's Note: Muwahahahaha! It is I, the All Powerful Story Writer, with another chapter!**

**Oh yes, I now have a title and you shall never hear the end of it, thanks fantasycrazyperson409!**

**And a thanks to all my other reviewers: -takes a deep breath- Mystical mare, Redwallfreak108, Little Moon Marauder, Orenda Parker, Clouded Horizon, InChrist-Billios, MidnightFeline and Nasgul07. You guys are why I get up in the morning. And try to stop killing myself during school. And stuff. I love L-O-V-E in capital letters LOVE your reviews, I hope this won't disappoint. **

**-smiles sweetly and hopes that compliments and praise will stop them from killing her. Unfortunately, she is wrong.-**

**OK, OK! I know it is very late, but I blame la computera. First it deletes all four pages of this chapter, so I have to start again, then it decides it won't let me on for days.**

**Really, is it me, or does my computer hate me?**

**Disclaimer: Not even a candid chestnut –sniffles- I WANNA CANDID CHESTNUT!**

**Fear and Resistance**

Ayila stared at her friend. Rose smiled at the effect she had caused by her extraordinary announcement, which was considerable.

Skipper had gasped and was staring at her like she was Martin come back from the dead, Mother Tamlin was shaking and trying (unsuccessfully) to calm Foremole Deeper and Tyg, who had started to leap about in a manner which, quite frankly, was very alarming.

The shrew, Wurren and the mouse, Arren, seemed engaged in an intense conversation, which they carried out in low voices, glancing round at the two maids from time to time. Rose smiled obliviously, seeming lost in thought. Ayila, sensing she was the only one in this group who had a level head, grabbed Skipper by the paws and tapped Arren and Wurren one the heads to bring them out of their discussion. Having done all that, she jumped on Tyg, pinned his paws to his sides and shoved them all the direction of the large opening from which a large and alarming amount of s noise was emanating.

Rose had sufficiently recovered by this time to help Ayila usher the dumbfound Corim leaders into the large cavern, where a large number of beasts were sitting at wooden tables, chattering loudly, the echoes creating a huge cacophony of sound that made Ayila wince as she stepped into it.

Mother Tamlin came out of her trance as they stepped inside, probably due to the horrendous amount of noise. She gently extracted the others (now, thankfully, calmed down) from Ayila and together, they walked to the end of the cavern, where a long table was set up, but where nobeast was sitting.

The Corim leaders seated themselves and Rose and Ayila, after hesitation, did the same.

As Mother Tamlin stood, the racket ceased and everybeast turned to look at her. She smiled and began to speak.

"My friends, we have with us two travellers. Rose and Ayila, who have travelled a long distance to be here, I hope that their arrival will mark the downfall of the wolf Tehera and her sister, Tula who, we know has taken Salamandastron." There was a lot of whispering at this announcement, silenced only when the badger cleared her throat loudly. The whispers ceased and she smiled.

"Now, I think that our cooks have managed to cook a special dish tonight, so please, eat!"

Chatter and laughter soon filled the room, as the beasts tucked in heartily to the good food that had been provided.

The cooks had carried on the famous Redwall tradition of creating something out of nothing. Out of the meagre vegetables and some berries they had managed to gather out in the woodlands, together with the few food items that they had managed to save from the war-torn Redwall, they had been able to create deeper 'n'ever turnip 'n' 'tater 'n' beetroot pie (a dish, Foremole Deeper informed Rose proudly, that she was named after), the last of the woodland scones and a slice of nut bread. The pudding was a large woodland trifle.

To the Abbeybeasts, this was a light meal, but to the two travellers, it was a veritable feast. Never had they seen so much food laid down in one place and they dug in with enthusiasm.

As they ate, they talked of the events that had taken place in Mossflower over the past few seasons.

"Redwall has been laid siege to many times before," Arren informed them "But always, good has prevailed. But this time…" he trailed off. The silence was so long that Rose was about to say something, but then Tygann, the Recorder, cut in.

"I used to be the Recorder at Redwall Abbey. When the wolf took it, I fl- came here with the other Abbeybeasts who could escape. Ever since then, my task had been to search through the old records to find riddles, words, messages, anything at all, that could help us. Incidentally," he said, glancing at the two maids "those herbs that knocked you out? We adapted them from an account written by Abbot Saxtus, many seasons ago. The name Corim we took from an account of the Great Mossflower Battle, the name we have given to the battle that was held when Martin the Warrior took Mossflower from the wildcat Tsarmina. He-"

"Hang on." It was Ayila who spoke "Stop. Halt. Belay. Finish." She was beginning to run away with her words when she saw the raised eyebrows of Skipper and hurried to her point. "Who is this Martin? You've mentioned him before, but you haven't explained who he is. And while you're doing that, you could explain more of the situation Redwall is in. And who is Laterose of Noonvale, the person you mentioned earlier Tyg? And what-"

Log-a-log Wurren raised her paws, as if to stem the tide of words and laughed. "Allright, mate. We'll tell you everything, just as soon as we've finished eating."

And after that, they applied themselves to that most serious task. All anyone could hear from the top table for the rest of the meal was the sound of chewing, slurping and satisfied sighs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Honeysuckle's breath froze in her throat and she reached slowly for her fallen javelin as she lay underneath the beast who had tackled her.

The weapon was not needed, however, as they jumped up quickly and reached down an urgent paw. She took it warily and was hoisted up by the other beast. She gathered up her small items of food hurriedly and stood, staring at them.

It was a tall male squirrel. His fur was a light tan and his eyes a muddy brown. He was tense, his ears twitching and his tail thrashing from side to side. He beckoned impatiently to her and then bounded away, high up into the treetops.

She followed him as best she could, still clutching her meagre supply of food. Now and then, he would stop and wait, albeit for only a few seconds, before hurrying on. In this manner, they crossed a considerable amount of land before she found herself in a small woodland clearing.

A voice sounded close to her. "Quick, grab hold of that rope, we'll hoist you up. Hurry!"

Looking around, she saw the end of a rope hanging down from the trees. She grabbed a hold of it hurriedly and gasped as she almost flew up into the tall pine.

She grabbed hold of a thick limb and pulled herself onto it, for the first time getting a proper look at her…well, rescuer.

Rescuer_s_, she noted, looking around. There seemed to be about a score of them, mainly young 'uns or elders, though there were some, like the squirrel she had met, who were younger. They all seemed scared, tense and alert, the mothers clutching their babes close and not permitting them to make a sound.

It soon became evident why.

The sound of many paws marching drifted to her and the squirrels all stiffened, looking down. Honeysuckle peered downwards as well, only to gaze right into the tops of vermin heads as they marched past. It was a veritable army, at least fivescore, and led by a tall, tough looking fox with a fiery coat and slitted eyes. Honeysuckle instinctively shrank backwards as his gaze roved about the trees close to where they were hidden.

But he did not see them and soon the horde had marched out of sight through the trees. The squirrel community breathed an audible sigh of relief. The one who had saved her, turned to her.

"They would have been on you in a matter of seconds. I had to get you away from there, otherwise you would have been seen."

Honeysuckle smield gratefully "Thank you friend. My name is Honeysuckle Daisybine, though everyone calls me Honeysuckle."

He nodded "I am called Elmdar. We used to live in the pine groves close to the mountain. But when the wolf arrived, her vermin drove us out and torched our home. We were lucky to escape. You are one of the Salamandastron hares, are you not?"

She nodded bitterly "Aye, I was, until Tula attacked my home. The remainder of the Long Patrol is hidden in these woods, cowering from her like babes. We Barely escaped with our lives."

Elmdar looked troubled "You are camped in the old cave?"

She nodded, startled "Yes, yes we are."

"But that cave lies directly in the path of the vermin who just passed!" Elmdar said, his voice urgent.

Honeysuckle felt the blood drain from her face "By my scut…I've got to get back to them! They're in great danger!"

Elmdar gestured to two of the younger squirrels "We shall accompany you. Come, Honeysuckle Daisybine, and quickly!"

They took off through the trees like fishes through water, Honeysuckle galloping on the ground behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The slaves at the Abbey tried to avert their eyes from the horrible sight. The molemaid, whose hands and stabbed the knife into her own back, was strung up over the gate, hung on thick rope, her dark head covered with flies, the red blood now brown, her once-bright eyes dull and lifeless.

Those who had known her tried to contain their tears, whilst the other beasts gritted their teeth and continued with their work. Chubb the robin had not come last night and they were scared. Chubb was heir link with the outside world and the Corim and without him, they were ignorant of what was happening.

The wolf, Tehera was watching them work today, watching them haul the giant sandstone blocks from the ground, where they had been knocked in the siege and painstakingly re-building the wall which had been destroyed in the invasion. Some of them were fixing the stained-glass windows, which had been smashed, and some were making the new, massive wooden gates, to replace the ones that had been burned.

The Abbott was on the party that were re-building the wall. His paws ached and his body screamed in protest as he hauled the heavy blocks from the unforgiving earthen floor. He was tired and worried about the otter, Ade, who had escaped the night before. A party of twelve had been sent out to re-capture him and the Abbey beasts were expecting to see him being dragged through the gateway any moment. Martin knew what torment Tehera would dream up for him when he returned.

Then, something entirely unheard of occurred. Somebeast started to sing.

'_Away o, away o_

_From dusty road to sea, o_

_I walk on through the summer's heat_

_Away o, away o_

_The leaves are fresh and green, o_

_The sun is hot an' warm_

_The earth beneath my feet o_

_Feels fresh an' new an' reborn_

_Away o, away o_

_From dusty road to sea, o_

_I walk on through the summer's heat_

_Away o, away o_

_Away o, away O!'_

The singer was an old hedgehog; Bunty, the Cellarhog. His song carried on through the Abbey grounds, carrying with it a message of hope. It was an old hauling song that he was singing, one that made beasts who heard it instinctively begin the work to it's pounding rhythm.

Tehera waited for him to finish (because that's the kind of thoughtful tyrant she was) before she spoke to him. Her voice was a low, menacing growl.

"Come here, hedgepig."

Bunty strode resolutely over, his shoulders thrown back defiantly. He stopped before her and looked her up and down contemptuously. "Yes, wolf?"

There was a muffled gasp from the onlookers. Tehera licked a razor sharp claw slowly, looking at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

"That was a good song you were singing. Let us hear it again."

But, instead of obediently breaking into song as she had commanded, Brunty laughed. He threw his head back and let out a side-splitting roar, the like of which had not been heard in Redwall for two seasons.

"I may be chained and manacled, wolf, but I am still a free creature, in here and here," his paw rested on his heart and his head "And you shall never enslave my mind. It is mine and mine alone!"

Tehera snarled and slashed across his face, leaving deep, red, bleeding claw marks where she had hit in. He staggered backwards, clutching his face and Tehera howled.

"Take this one to the dungeons to cool off," she ordered her guards "Let him have no food or water for a week. Then we shall see who is enslaved."

As Brunty was ;ed off, she whirled to face the gaping woodlanders. "Well?" she roared "Who told you to stop working! Let that be a lesson to anybeast who thinks they can defeat Tehera Redeyes, conqueror of Redwall, Queen of Mossflower, Mistress of the Mind! I can make anyone of ye do my bidding in a second! Now get back to work!"

But for the rest of that day, the sound of humming followed Tehera through the grounds of Redwall Abbey.

**Author's Note: Well, that was…interesting. I really don't want to tell you what Rose's riddle means, nor how Redwall was conquered do I?**

**Ah well, all in the next chapter.**

**And this is the longest chapter I have posted yet! So, I applaud myself and look forward to a trip to Cadbury's World on Thursday. An entire place devoted to chocolate. I shall be in heaven –smiles dreamily-**

**Oh, and please review, please, please, please. Thank you. **


	10. Tales of Courage, Tears of Sorrow

**Author's Note: Erm hi, remember me? I was that...author who used to write that...story that you used to...read.**

**-shields self from angry reviewers and projectiles being thrown at head- Yes, I know, it's WEEKS since I've posted, but I have a number of reasons.**

**Reason 1: End Of Term Commitments ie. Rounders matches, summer concerts, tests etc. 'Nuff said**

**Reason 2: End Of TermAnd BirthdayParty. This took a lot of organising and a lot of my time. Sorry**

**Reason 3: The Re-discoveryof Neopets Roleplaying. Not much of an excuse, but it's just sooooooo addiiiiiiiicvtiiive.**

**Reason 4: Writer's Block. Again, 'nuffsaid.**

**Reason 5: General Laziness Induced by The Start Of The Holidays. Again, really, really sorry.**

**Reason 6: Sumach School for Secondary Characters. This is a new fanfic that I have been working on with friends. I would love it if you went and read and reviewed, 'cause no-one had really done so and I feel unloved. It features many of our favourite characters from books and films all gathered otgether in oneschool, so it should be, if not fun, then at least amusing. Again, please read.**

**So, with all those apologies, excuses etc, we shall come to the story. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Tales of Courage, Tears of Sorrow**

Ade sat stiffly by the fire, his back screaming protest. He looked around nervously at the large cave.

It was hung with pelts and furs of vermin. The fiery-red of foxes mingling with the dull grey of rats. Reddish-brown, light amber, dark black, they all found their space amid the gory decorations that hung on her walls.

_Her, _he looked back to his…well, captor, but somehow, she didn't feel like one. He knew that he could defeat her in a moment and disappear, but something kept him sitting by this crackling fire whilst the odd beast pottered around, talking to herself and occasionally, him. She did not seem to mind that he did not respond.

Finally, she settled herself down opposite him, the firelight playing over her face.

_Her face. _He shuddered. What could _happen_ to a beast to make them so deformed?

Her face was covered in mottled stripes; brown and smoky black and that was repeated over her paws, her tail, her back…

And her _face. _

Three horrendous scars, stretching from her right eye to the corner of her left cheek. Her nose had been almost completely removed, a ragged chunk still remaining. Her right eye was useless, milky-white, filmed over and completely blind. One of the scars crossed her upper lip, cutting it in two. As a result; her speech was slurred and thick. When she spoke, he could see her teeth were pointed and dangerously sharp.

But, through all her deformities, he could still see what manner of beast she was; an otter, like himself. He felt himself go numb with pity. As an Abbeybeast, he saw little blood or violence. The closest thing he got, until the horde came, was a Dibbun hurting themselves, or a careless elder.

But _this. _This was beyond anything he could imagine.

"So, my dearie," she said, settling herself down. "What story do you have to tell then? What brings you out here into these cold, thankless woods at such a time, eh?"

He found himself stumbling through the story of his Abbey. Tehera Redeyes coming, the battle, the conquest and the slavery. His paws shook and his eyes shone with anger. This was reflected by his listener, sitting opposite him, a cracked and worn cup clenched in striped paws.

"Vermin," she crooned, when he had finished his tale. He looked at her apprehensively, but she did not appear to notice him "Vermin," she said again, low and soft, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Dhalia doesn't like vermin, does she my pet? Vermin do nasty things to good, honest beasts. Dhalia does like some vermin though. Dhalia likes them with an arrow through their back!" She laughed to herself; a horrible thing to hear as the laughter bubbled out through her cut lips. She turned suddenly, making him jump.

"Have you seen my pet, my little baby?" she asked and he blinked, the abrupt change in conversation throwing him. He shook his head dumbly and she giggled slightly maniacally to herself.

"Well then, I'll show you, won't I, yes, I will." Her mutterings faded as she padded over to the far wall and pulled aside a hanging that had once been a fox's magnificent red hide. Ade saw that instead of bare rock or earth behind it, there was another room behind it. He heard Dhalia's mutterings coming from inside and then her raised voice drifted over to him.

"Well, come inside then, my dear, come and meet my little one."

He stood and walked slowly over to the door. He stood outside, hesitating, but before he could turn away, she poked her ruined face around the door.

"Come in, come in," she said impatiently, and he stepped inside uncertainly, keeping close to the door so that he could bolt outside if needed.

But when Dhalia turned, he was rooted to the spot, staring at what she held in her arms. Finally, after a long, long silence, he managed to speak. His voice was even and quiet.

"Dhalia, what _is _that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was strange, mused Rose as she tried to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. From Noonvale to the Ship, then to the Coast (_that_ was a time she'd _never _forget), then to Mossflower, then here.

Well, she could say she'd had a varied life, at least.

And where was 'here' exactly? Well, at the moment, 'here' was a low, narrow sandstone tunnel, following Ayila who was following a badger who was following an old hedgehog who was holding the lamp. Every so often, she would hit her head on a lump of the aforementioned stone and have to bit down on a muffled curse.

Well, she couldn't complain, think how it was for Mother Tamlin whom she could hear grunting and shuffling her way along the tunnel in front of Ayila.

Eventually they reached their destination; that being a wooden door set into the wall. Tyg fumbled around with the handle for a moment, before he got it open and they were all able to step inside.

The space they found themselves in was much larger than the space they had been in a few moments previously, to the evident relief of Mother Tamlin.

Tyg fussed around, moving large, thick, heavy books off chairs and sneezing at the dust he created in doing so.

"I am sorry for the mess," he apologised "If I had known I was having visitors, I would have dusted."

Eventually, they were all seated and the Redwallers all turned to look expectantly at Rose and Ayila.

Rose grinned "You want the riddle, yes?"

By the extravagant nods, she judged the answer to be yes.

"Well, you're not getting it," she informed them "Until I get answers."

Skipper gave a great, heavy sigh. "What is it you wish to know, maid?"

"How is it that Redwall fell? Where are we now? What happened to all the Abbeybeats? And who is Martin, exactly? Why is he speaking to me? And what was that name you spoke, Tyg, Laterose of Noonvale, who is she? And-"

Arren held his paw up, laughing "Whoa, hold up there, that's a lot of questions."

"Answer them."

He spread his paws helplessly "You're not going to give us the riddle until we do, are you?"

"Nope," came the decisive answer.

"Well then," he turned to the others "This is not just my story. Mother Tamlin, you'd best begin."

The badger sighed and settled herself down into the chair "Well," she began "I suppose it all started when a fox appeared at the gates of the Abbey, a few winters back. He was badly injured, but was able to warn us before he died, of a great army, heading our way, led by the murderous Tehera Redeyes. He said that she came with an intention of conquering the Abbey. He told us that he slipped away from the main force to warn us, but was hunted by a party of fifty; a number easily spared from the army of at least tenscore.

When we heard this news, we immediately began preparing for war. The fox had said that he was, perhaps, five days ahead of the army. Not enough time to prepare.

But we did what we could. Arren, our Abbey Warrior, and Skipper oversaw the defences. I was left to argue out the position of the Dibbuns and old Redwallers with the Council." Her voice was now bitter, grief showed through her eyes. Log a log patted her paw "You couldn't have done anything, Tamlin."

The Badger heaved a huge sigh and continued with her sad story "The council said that the old 'uns and Dibbuns would remain in Redwall. 'We have defeated evil hordes before, what's so different about this one?' were their exact words."

Arren now took up the story "We managed to hold out against them for a month. Eventually, they managed to get in by discovering an old tunnel dug by some moles countless seasons ago. It led right into the Abbey grounds." His voice trailed away.

They sat in silence for a few moments, which was broken by Ayila "So what about you? How did you manage to escape?"

"When they attacked, we were keeping guard on the walltops and by the wallgates. As a safety precaution, our moles had dug tunnels that opened up many miles from Redwall. We were the only ones awake and so the only ones who were able to use them."

The next question was one Rose needed the answer to, but at the same time knew that it was not going to be nice "An-and, what of the Dibbuns?" she asked, hesitantly "What happened to them."

"Dead." Rose was surprised to hear Skipper answer "They were trapped in a dormitory and could not escape. Tehera executed them the next day, in front of all the Redwallers who had been captured. She burned the bodies outside the walls, where we could see from the trees. The screams are something I will never forget." His voice was quiet, but his were burning with hatred and his fists were clenched.

Silence reigned supreme for several minutes after that. This time it was broken by Rose, reciting softly.

"_Bodies burned and blackened_

_Tears lie wet in the dust_

_Sunset walls are now the colour of blood_

_Pure souls filled with bloodlust'_

No-one needed to ask where she had got those words from. They were filled with the compassion of their Abbey warrior and protector. Martin the Warrior had sent his message through the young mousemaid that now sat before them and the meeting now took up an atmosphere of steely determination.

"So," Tyg said, picking up his quill pen and dipping it in the inkwell "We come to you. Rose, Martin has sent us guidance through you. We need that riddle."

Rose nodded and drew a deep breath. Her voice was clear as the Matthias and Methuselah Bell tolling out through Mossflower Woodlands.

'_Redeyes sits in Hate Grall_

_Whitethorn stands by window wide_

_Seabirds wheel and call to grey skies_

_Shining silver, earthy green_

_One is other once they are seen_

_Flashing steel and questing swords_

_Silver fins stir white foam fords_

_Red red rose climbs bloodied walls_

_Petals close, petal falls_

_Sorrow falls upon sunset walls_

_Friendship halted by killer keen_

_A debt repaid, a descendant seen_

_Add and subtract to find the blade_

_In the house where it was laid_

_White ghost, silver snake_

_Friends of enemies you must make_

_For the location, take this, the name of one_

_Who helped me and stayed, when they were all gone_

_Mother to Goldenstripe, Mother to all_

_First Mother to everybeast, at Redwall!'_

She glanced at Tyg, who had been scribbling her words down frantically as she spoke them. "Have you got it all written down?" she asked anxiously.

He finished his last word with a flourish and sat back. "Yes, every word. So, now we need to solve it. Well, anyone got any ideas?"

There followed a great many umms and ahhs, but nobeast came forward with a suggestion. Tyg sighed. "Well, if we take it from the first line and work from there. So _.Redeyes sits in Hate Grall'_.

"Well, Redeyes is obviously Tehera," Arren volunteered "But where is Hate Grall? There isn't anywhere with that name in the Abbey."

Tyg regarded him with a knowing smile on his face "You think so? Well, then, anyone else have any ideas?"

"You know it, don't you?" Arren exploded, and Tyg giggled like a naughty Dibbun.

"Go on then, tell us!" Rose said eagerly and Ayila chimed in with "And if you don't, we'll make you eat some of Rose's cooking!"

"Well, my young ones," Tyg said, patiently "Look at those words carefully. 'Hate Grall' does not sound like a name of a place, but if you rearrange the letters…"

"It's an anagram!" Skipper suddenly yelled "'Hate Grall' is 'Great Hall' with the letters jumbled up!" He sat back, very satisfied with himself.

"Well done, Skipp! So, we have the first line; Redeyes sits in Great Hall. The next line is _'Whitethorn stands by window wide'_."

There was along silence.

"Perhaps if you read the next line with it, it gives a meaning in some way," Mother Tamlin suggested. Tyg obliged.

"_Whitethorn stands by window wide seabirds wheel and call to grey skies.'_"

They all shook their heads. "No, it doesn't help," Log a log said, disappointed.

"Hang on," Ayila suddenly said, her eyes lighting up "Rose, remember a couple of summers back, when we were roving around the tideline, up near the mountain of Salamandastron?"

Rose nodded, comprehension dawning "The seabirds. Their cries to the grey sky sounded like they were mourning something. So it must have something to do with Salamandastron!"

The Redwallers were nodding now "Yes! Whitethorn must mean Tehera's sister, Tula Whitethorn." Arren said, excitedly "When the army arrived, there was only half the number there should be. The fox had said something about them being sisters, twins, and Tula taking half of the army up to Salamandastron! We were so busy with the preparations for the attack, it didn't register with us. So that means…"

"Salamandastron must be taken as well." Skipper said grimly. "The line _'Whitethorn stands by window wide'_ must place her somewhere in the mountain."

Tyg, busily writing all of this down sighed "So we cannot look to the hares for help. We sent a message via Chubb, a robin we use as a spy, but it must never have reached them."

"But didn't he-?" Arren began, but they were already discussing the next line.

"'_Shining silver, earthy green?' _What?" Rose looked perplexed.

But Foremole Diggum, quiet throughout their discussion so far, held the answer.

"Et must be ee sword!" she said "Look doawn ee powem. Et says whurr to foind ee sowrd o' Marthen."

"Yes, Foremole and 'earthy green', must mean one of us Redwallers!" Tyg said excitedly.

Now it was Arren's turn to look confused "Why?"

"Oh my young mouse, use some common sense!" Tyg said, exasperatedly "Earthy green! And what is the colour of the habit we wear? Earthy green! Simple logic, you young feather brain!"

"Right then, if you are so clever, O Wise One," Arren replied "Solve us the next line '_One is the other once they are seen_'"

Tyg was silent, then took off his spectacles, rubbing them on his habit and, muttering to himself. "Well, never said I was _that _clever. I was merely applying the rudiments of sense. How _anybody _could solve that mess, I mean _really._"

"And on that note," Mother Tamlin said, with some amusement "I think we shall break for some refreshment."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuegro Brand was a fiery coloured fox with a temper to match. He was rumoured to come from the lands beyond where the sun sets at night and so had a strong accent; rolling his 'r's and elongating his 'e's. On 's's, he hissed like a snake, so the result was that his sentences were hard to understand at the best of times, pretty much impossible for the rest of the time.

Normally a cool, reserved beast, he could lose his formidable temper in a moment, screaming colourful phrases at the unfortunate at the receiving end of his anger, in an entirely different language, often striking them, normally on the face and storming off, leaving them with a bloody cheek. His claws were soaked in poison every day also; by the next morning, they would be left with ugly purple and green swellings, oozing yellow pus that would not die down for weeks.

He had come to Tehera as a young captain fresh from the sea and requested to join the army. It had been her sister, Tula, however, who had recognised his talent and taken him, giving him a small band to command and leaving him to it.

He had quickly risen up the ranks in her horde until he was second only to Tula and took orders solely from her. She, in her turn, trusted him with tasks as she would no other beast. Such as the one he found himself on now.

He was in a remarkably good mood this day, marching out at the head of the horde that Tula had commanded him to take to join her sister at Redwall Abbey where, she was sure; she had established as firm a rule as she herself had the mountain of the fire lizard.

He glanced back to the captive, tied by paw and footpaw to two long wooden stakes and carried over the shoulders of four hordebeasts. A cloth had been tied over their head, pushing down his long ears over his head and making it hard for him to breathe.

Captain Darnel had long since blacked out from hunger and exhaustion. His last thoughts before he had lost consciousness had been of Honeysuckle. He hoped the young gel had got away.

**A/N: My longest yet, a full six pages! -gasp- So, anyway, pleeeaaaase review and show you still love me?**


	11. Only Memories

**Author's Note: Okay, I took so long to update due to serious writer's block. I have written the final chappyter, just to let you know, so I know what shall happen and such, it's just the whole 'getting there' aspect that I need to work on.**

**Oh, and I happened to forget the chronology of my own story, and so had to re-read and map out a brief timeline and so forth. Ehe o.o;**

**So, stay with me, it shall (eventually) wrap itself up and all shall be explained and stuff, but now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Bleh, see previous chapters. **

**And the poem in Honeysuckle's part is not mine. It was written by Barrie Wade and is just something that I borrowed briefly. Thank you.**

**Only Memories**

The ground was hard, the sticks, stones and pine needles littering the floor cut into her footpaws, but she did not care.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

The flashes of red and grey over head, showed her where the two squirrels were flying ahead of her, propelled by desperate paws.

"Hurry," she heard one of them call out "They will be there! Honeysuckle, they will kill every last hare if we don't get there in time!"

_But words can also hurt me_

"Can't run any faster," she gritted through her clenched teeth as she ran in a dead sprint, her food forgotten. Her foot paws were now flecked with blood, as sharp objects from the forest floor pierced flesh.

_Sticks and stones break only skin_

Only a few more strides away now. Only a…few…more…breaths. She had never been the best runner, never galloper material.

_Your sire was a great runner_. An old hare, telling her stories on a winter night _If only he and your mother could see you now_

_While words are ghosts that haunt me_

That scraped tree there, and that scratched trunk there; marks she had left to guide herself back to the cave. The squirrels were there now; on the ground ahead of her. She had almost lost the flashes of their fur as they dashed ahead. Bizarrely, she smiled as she ran full pelt. They hardly knew her yet they were risking their lives to help. It was something Tula and her vermin would never understand.

_Slant and curved the word-swords fall_

But, yet, something was wrong.

_To pierce and stick inside me_

She burst from the trees and doubled up, catching her breath. When she opened her eyes, it was to see the squirrels' mournful faces in front of her. One opened his mouth, but she pushed past him, to see.

_Bats and bricks may ache through bones_

Blood stained the grass. The still forms of hares littered the ground around the cave where, before, thirty had hidden.

Tears pricked at her eyes and one of the squirrels laid a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he said, pity dripping off every word.

_But words can mortify me_

She shrugged him off sharply and bent to examine the bodies, moving through them silently. She entered the cave, seeing another four bodies strewn on the soft sand. She clenched her paws until the knuckles grew white and then exited. She stalked past the squirrels, who were talking quietly and went to the edge of the forest and sat.

_Pain from words has left it's scar_

_Come now, hares, your resistance is futile. You can never expect to hold out against my mighty horde. It would be in your interest to surrender._

_That cave, lies directly in the path of the vermin!_

_The sounds of cries of pain and mad laughter…the blood-red eyes of Tula…blood wrath taken hold…battle cry ringing in her ears, the pounding of their paws down the mountainside._

So many dead. So many bodies. So much blood.

_On mind and heart that's tender_

She ran her hand up and down the thin scar on her right wrist and stared into the woodlands.

What should she do now? Her entire life had been slowly dismantled before her eyes and now she was left with nothing.

_Cuts and bruises, now have healed_

She looked up to see the three squirrels standing over her. Elmdar looked like he was waiting to speak and she forced a smile and wiped the tears that had inexplicably appeared on her cheeks.

"Honeysuckle, I'm so sorry," he began and she discovered that she had a voice and replied "Thank you." It startled her that she sounded so normal.

"Honeysuckle, how many were there here?" The question startled her, but she replied "Thirty, though I think five died this morning." _Was it really only that morning that she had left?_

"Twenty-five, twenty-four, mis-counting you," she smiled weakly at the weak joke.

"Then, how do you account for the fact that there are only thirteen bodies here?" Elmdar gestured around the area.

Honeysuckle sat up straight, her eyes suddenly very bright. She sprang up and counted up. She came to the same total.

"So, that means there are twelve hares missing," she said slowly, emotionless.

"We'll track the army, if you wish?" Elmdar looked at her questioningly. She nodded slowly, but caught his arm as he turned to go.

"But first I shall bury my dead."

_Its words that I remember._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had had a break and a breath of fresh air, but were now back hard at work. Tyg had taken the challenge that Arren had set him and was paying full attention to the line '_One is the other once they are seen_'. So now, the other had progressed onto explaining Martin the Warrior to Ayila and Rose. Tyg had looked up distractedly to wave a paw vaguely at the large, heavy, dusty volume, which contained Martin's Story, as told by Aubretia.

They did not feel they had the time to read the entire story to the two maids, so they gave them a concise overview, with selected parts read out by Arren.

Rose smiled sadly when the ending came. "That was so sad. Poor Rose, poor Martin."

"Ah, but now I see what our esteemed Recorder saw when he first saw you." Arren announced, to some confusion among his listeners "See this," he tapped an illustration at the corner of the page "This is a picture drawn by Abbot Saxtus, of the mousemaid Aubretia. It was said that she was of the exact same appearance of Laterose. And you are of the exact same appearance of Aubretia. There must be a connection. Many beasts believe that Rose was the one maid that Martin truly loved."

"Yes," Rose now leant forward, excitedly "That must have some link with the line '_A debt repaid, a descendant seen.' _if Martin is referring to himself."

"Yes, there are many links in these lines," Mother Tamlin smiled indulgently at the two young mice. "Much symmetry," she repeated, thoughtfully, looking at them both.

"Eureka!" Tyg's exultant shout put a stop to any more conversation. "That is the answer. So simple, not a line that is really needed, but very puzzling."

Ayila raised her eyebrows, "Well why don't you share your wisdom with us, so that we may better understand?" she asked impatiently.

"It simply means that the two wolves, Tehera and Tula, are twins," Tyg explained triumphantly "_ 'One is the other once they are seen'_ merely means once they are seen, one is the other. In other words, they are the same ergo, they are twins!"

"Well done Tyg!" Mother Tamlin gave the excited hedgehog a warm smile "So, we go onto the next line. What is it _'Flashing steel and questing swords'_?"

"Well, that seems pretty simple," Skipper stated, sounding disappointed "It means what it says. Doesn't seem to be anything needing solving there. Same with the next line _'Silver fins stir white foam fords'_. They may be lines that we will need to refer to later. What does the next one say?"

No-one questioned his theory and Ayila read out the next line " '_Red, red rose climbs bloodied walls'" _

"That must be the Laterose at Redwall," Log-a-log offered "See, it mentions the rose and 'bloodied walls'. Redwall's walls are red, the same colour as blood. That seems pretty simple. The next line?"

Ayila obliged " '_Petals close, petal falls.'_"

"Again, the Laterose." Mother Tamlin said "Most likely referring to Redwall's…possession. See, it ties in with the next line, _'Sorrow falls upon sunset walls.'_ Again, it mentions Redwall falling."

They all nodded in agreement. Tyg read out the next line in a puzzled voice "Listen to this _'Friendship halted by killer keen.' _I have no idea what to make of that."

Now, it was Rose who answered "That means Laterose. You say that she was killed by Badrang? Well, there you go. And one step further, look at the next line _'A debt repaid, a descendant seen.' _I must be the descendant, though I don't know what the part about the debt being repaid means."

"Now, look at this." Arren, clearly quite satisfied with that explanation and very impatient to move onto the next part of the verse "It begins to tell us where to find the sword. Where is the last record of the sword, Tyg?"

The old Recorder began to bustle around the study, raising yet more dust. Mother Tamlin, perhaps envisaging a repeat of the dust storm that heralded their arrival, hastily put up a paw. "I think we should clear the room, Tyg, to give you more room to find the documents. We shall retire outside and try to solve this part of the riddle, if that is agreeable with you?"

There was no argument from anyone at this suggestion and so, Rose, Ayila, Skipper, Arren, Log-a-log Wurren, Mother Tamlin and Foremole Deeper were sitting gratefully outside the small passage, stretching and listening with much amusement to Tyg's mutterings and coughs.

Suddenly, a young otter came pounding across the room towards them.

"Mother Tamlin, Skipp, ye'd better come. There are some beasts asking for ye. You'd better come, they're badly beaten up!"

**OK, so not particularly long, but I am typing this at four in the morning. Anyway, it is my birthday tomorrow, I am going on holiday in a week and I haven't any sleep for two days. I am finding it hard to concentrate.**

**Well, anyway, review my pretties, review! –cackles and disappears in a mysterious swirl of…purple smoke-**


	12. Plans and Warnings

**Author's Note You know what? I'm not even going to make any excuses. I'm just going to apologise and accept the fact that no-one will probably read this after the wait they have had for this chapter. It's too long an absence to expect anyone will still remember this.**

**So: I'm really, really sorry.**

**On the plus side, due to the discovery of two lovely musicals called Wicked and Rent and an actress called Idina Menzel, along with Youtube I have discovered I can actually sing. **

**On the minus side, I have just had a filling and two teeth out (**_ow_**) and will soon get braces fitted. Oh joy. **

**So, enjoy. I am so sorry for the wait. And the shortness and cra- um, _lack of quality _and un-importentness of them. Writer's Block. **

Bang, bang, bang, go the drums of war.

Let me tell you something. Come closer. Lean in and I'll whisper a little nugget of wisdom in your ear. That's it, lean right in close to listen.

Boom, boom, boom, go the drums.

You hear those drums? Those drums are the start of a war. Hear their deep, hollow sound, dark and angry?

Rat-a-tat-tat. Tap, tap, rat-a-tat-tat.

Now hear those drums? They are different. Their sound is sharper, smaller, but they are still drums of war.

Bang, bang, bang, bang.

Many beasts fear the sounds of these drums. They shut themselves away with children and friends, to wait until the sounds of the drums fade into the distance.

Pat, pat, pat, pat.

Hear those marching paws, coming closer? Those are the weapons of war. Those are the things that wield sticks and stones to break others' bones.

Tap, tap, tap.

Sometimes, a rain of grey falls upon a green floor. The drops of the rain are long and sharp. A stick and a stone, to break some bones.

Of course, rain like that cannot be rain. Rain like that is the rain of war.

Clash, clang, clash, clang.

Sometimes, a forest rises from the brown underbelly of earth and moves. The trees have stripped their branches and now wield a metal tip upon their heads.

Metal and earth are not made to mix.

This is the forest of war.

And sometimes, a silver tide of water falls upon a mass of brown and grey and white and red. The water cuts through this mass and from the mass comes a red liquid, bright and clear.

It is strange that this liquid is one thing that we depend on for survival.

It is strange that it is the beating of the drums that we fear more than those who beat the drums.

And, while we're on the subject, is it not strange that we can kill quite happily, when we believe that we are right to kill. If I took you back and showed you a little babe, innocent and playful, and told you that they would grow to be a terrible tyrant, who would kill many and cause misery to countless beasts, would you be able to kill that child?

And so, lean in closer, let me whisper it right in your ear, I come to the wisdom you came searching for.

Fear not the drum, but fear the beast who wields it, for a beast who pounds a drum of war is a beast who will kill without mercy.

This is information you will need in your life, my dear, this is information that may well save it. Remember these words, as an echo of them shall call to you later and you must make your decision; can you kill the little babe?

Captain Rammat was cold, hungry and miserable.

He and his team had been wandering around for hours in this dark, oppressive, noisy forest and he had had enough. He dared not return to Tehera empty-handed, however. He shivered as his anguished mind dreamt up a thousand ways that she could punish him.

There was a shout from up ahead.

"Captain, over here, I have found some tracks!"

He hurried up to where a one-eared ferret was crouched on the ground. He crouched beside her, wincing as a loud animal call echoed from the dark trees around him.

"What do ye see?"

She did not look up.

"These are the tracks of a single beast- an otter, though they have tried to hide them. They were travelling fast through the underbrush, and by the size of the prints, I would say that they are a young male. It is the beast we seek."

Rammat bounded upright joyfully, wincing as this action irritated the wounds inflicted upon him by Tehera.

"Can you follow them?" he asked.

She now looked up "Yes, Captain. It will be like following a trail of blood to a dead badger."

And so, naturally, it was only a few minutes before she ran into problems.

"Here, there has been a scuffle. Another beast has joined him, though from where, I cannot say. These tracks appear from nowhere. And then," she gestured hopelessly "They run on for a short time and then disappear again."

Rammat groaned. This was _not _the type of news that he needed to hear. He couldn't go to Tehera with no slave. _She would have his hide. _Literally.

"Captain!" It was another of the small group he had brought out; a weasel.

"A branch had been knocked to the ground here! And see there, bruised leaves and broken twigs. They may have taken to the trees!"

Rammat smiled a smile of grim satisfaction. Maybe he would not return empty-handed after all.

"Follow the trail!" he ordered.

The seabirds wheeled and called to the grey sky at Salamandastron. But their calls were matched in strength and sheer _annoyingness _by the cries that came from inside the mountain.

Tula, the calm, cold wolf who never showed feelings or emotions, was close to tearing her fur out.

"Can't you stop it from making that infernal racket!" she all but screamed at the door behind which the badger cub was screaming its stripy head off.

An elderly female rat poked a fearful head around said door, shaken by her Queen's rare show of temper.

"Th-the b-babe is hungry, my lady," she explained shakily "It needs f-feeding."

Tula let out a final scream and then settled back into her normal icy exterior. It was a change so sudden that those who were not used to her swings of temper, when she showed any, would be scared into silence.

Not this rat, who had nursed Tula and her sister, Tehera, from when they were babes themselves.

The screaming from the badger cub stopped abruptly.

Tula let out an inward sigh of relief. The rat disappeared from view and there came a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," her voice was back to its normal, quiet self.

One of her captains shuffled in.

"A report from Captain Fuegro. They have discovered the remnants of the band of hares who we drove from this mountain."

"And?"

"Not a single one survived. Oh, except one that he had captured earlier. He still keeps it alive, he says he hopes that it may prove useful."

Tula only grunted to that. She saw the captain's head turn to the door, where the badger's low whimpering could be heard. He knew of the babe, but could not understand it. She smiled a very small smile and waited for him to ask the question burning in his mind.

"My Lady," he began, nervously.

"Yes?"

"My lady, I cannot help but wonder-well, that is to say I-well. Why is there now a badger cub here?"

He flinched back, expecting a reprimand, but instead, Tula observed him through half-closed eyes in a way that could only be described as friendly. It unnerved him more than any temper she could have shown.

"Let me show you something." She drew him away from the room and down a cold stone passageway, to a gaping black hole that yawned open at the end. A breeze whispered down the passageway and through the hole, which gave off a faint whistling sound. He shivered. All soldiers are superstitious and he knew that there was something _unnatural _inside.

But Tula was prey to no such doubts. Inside she padded and the unfortunate rat had to follow.

He saw what lay inside and his jaw dropped.

The carvings. Covering all the spare wall space; these pictures showed mighty battles and fearsome warriors. They showed great bells, ships at sea and many other seemingly random images that made his brain swirl with confusion.

"See there." Tula's voice made him jump as it cut through the oppressive silence. He followed the line of her pointed paw until his eyes alighted on the pictures she wanted him to see.

They showed a depiction of a mountain; the very mountain he stood in. They showed a mighty army, led by a large wolf (Tula, he guessed). They showed hares fleeing and settling in a nearby wood, but with a fox leading part of the army towards them. They showed a great square building, with the identical image of Tula's resting inside and they showed a group of woodlanders, mice, moles, squirrels and the like hiding, far away from it.

And they showed a small representation of the badger cub, sitting inside the mountain, on a chair, with hares sitting at his feet.

"See," Tula was right behind him now "He shall grow. Big and mighty and powerful and strong shall he grow. But shall he grow as evil? Or as good? I plan that he shall grow as my weapon. With a badger at my side, all armies shall fall before me. You, unfortunately, shall not live to see that day."

His back was to her. It was easy. Just one quick slash with razor sharp claws.

There were many creatures crowding the small entrance to the Corim hideout when the leaders and Rose and Ayila reached it. They could not see their visitors through the thick crowd, but Mother Tamlin soon put a stop to that.

"Move away, Redwallers, let us through!"

They moved through the gap that appeared as the crowd parted. When they saw the beasts, Rose's paw flew to her mouth "Oh my…"

"Somebeast get a healer here quick!" Arren shouted.

The shrews seemed to have been through a battle to get there. Blood flowed freely from the many wounds they had inflicted upon their persons, though they still seemed to be able to stand. How, nobeast knew, as one had had an ear torn off, another's arm had been impaled by a javelin and the third's face was just a bloody mess. The leaders hastened forward, supporting the wounded beasts.

Well all except Log-a-Log Wurren, that is.

"Manjol, Fatrell, Helfal what happened?" she gasped "I thought you were with the tribes upriver!"

"Red fox…bones…hare bones…blood, blood, death…victory to Tula!" one stammered.

Another, more coherent, tried to explain "We were attacked. A red fox and an army, with hare bones affixed to their flag poles. They're marching this way, Log-a-Log -they're coming."

**HA! I'm not that predictable yet. The hares shall soon be visited, my friends, and their fate recounted. **


End file.
